Swim Dead Part 1 of 9
Swim Building (Japanese: 水泳はあなたが必要とするすべてである Suiei wa anata ga hitsuyō to suru subetedearu, Swimming Is All You Need) is the first part of Swim Dead. It is the first Vanalker Zoo Tycoon 2 video still available. To read more information about this video, go here. Plot Olkov Armiv arrives at Vachel Baid on October 18, 2010 at around 12:39 PM. He has a problem entering the building, as he does a Movequake (no name given in the script). After this, he states that Jursi is his friend. He then finally enters the building, only to be seen by a worker (who arrived at 12:40 PM the same day), who reveals himself to be Rsoa Jursi (although his first name is mentioned in his first line). Jursi is unable to find his car, and has to get home. He tells Olkov Armiv that he wants to be alone (most likely confused, as both are best friends), but Olkov refuses. Jursi then tells he is the for CASEO. A video (called movie in this case) is shown, and Jursi considers it to be . His car is said to be the red one, which is placed in the middle. The cars are then set on fire, including Jursi's car, whom he negatively responds to. Jursi is then forced to go home (he indirectly states that his home is located in Sweden, or Vanalker's home to be more exact), which he states takes exactly 30 minutes and 10 seconds. Debuts * Menauzu invt Urh (not mentioned by name) * Rsoa Jursi * Tzuejnt ono Uhenzat (not mentioned by name) * Zeianitu lec Turnhaz (not mentioned by name) Characters * Olkov Armiv (not mentioned by name) YouTube description thumb The first ZT2 video I ever made. Do not laugh because this was my first one. Also, this was Rsoa Jursi's first appearance. Note: For some reason, it says "The Dead of the Swim House". It should be "Swim Dead". One other thing is the name of the series. It says "Swim Dead" and it should be "Search of a Dead Swimming Man". Also, before this was uploaded it said how many parts it was in the series. In this series, there are nine. Changes has been made since the movies was made. YouTube text Old username Where am I? Some are swimming here. I have to go and check what they do. Two burning jeeps here! Removed Line:Jeeps t Just included by mistake. *sigh* can't write the correct one Doors often stand like this. Why? A character makes his debut in my first ZT2 video! It is possible that Olkov is actually the one I'm controlling in this video. Don't delete it using the Delete button = You car is not deleted. CASEO is now part of Thevmedia. OUT OF BOUNDS Zoo wall. To be continued Script The Dead of the Swim House by Mesh17500 Where I am? Some swim here. I must go to it. <--- Left Music! s Again This time, my friend come. The Room to him? He come (12:40). It's now 12:39, and 12:40 Where you doing here? Rsoa: I did not know it. I must home. But wheres is my car? Name: Rsoa Jursi Your car is not deleted. Rsoa: Please leave me. No. Rsoa: I'm Rsoa Jursi, cheif for the CASEO. Rsoa: This movie is my friend. My car is here. (The Red) No, no, no! Please don't leave fire to my car. So, what happens? Rsoa: I'm have the red car in the movie, but now is my car broken. Out, now! Rsoa: I'm going home. Rsoa: I'm did some more time for my computer, i now run to Sweden. How much? 30 minuts. 10 seconds Rsoa: Goodbye! THX for watching! To be more soon